


cigarette stars

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, in which jaehyo smokes for the title to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they stare at the stars like there's nothing left in the world to do and he watches jaehyo's chocolate eyes smile in the glow of the moonlight, soft and kind and oh, he's in love.</p><p>jaehyo and jiho take summer classes at their college and jaehyo is whiny and needs to take a break already</p>
            </blockquote>





	cigarette stars

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i really needed to write this because sometimes i write down lines i might maybe someday use in a fic that i don't have any ideas for and this is basically a frankenstein's monster mashup of a bunch lines i've scribbled down hope u enjoy i am very tired

taking summer classes for college was a terrible idea, jiho thinks as he tries to make sense of his own notes. and so was rooming with jaehyo, he laments as jaehyo makes discontent garbled noises for what has to be the hundredth time in the hour.

"i don't remember how to read," jaehyo groans, tipping back in his chair. "are you even studying anymore?"

jiho furrows his eyebrows and grumbles.

"i'm trying, it's hard when you're complaining all the damn time though. and be careful, you're gonna fall," he says without even turning around.

"whatever," jaehyo huffs. jiho secretly feels relieved when he hears the clack of the all the chair's legs meeting the wooden floorboards. "why don't we go and take a break?"

this time, he does turn around. he runs a hand through his disheveled hair and makes a mental note to take a shower soon. 

"you said that literally not five minutes ago."

"but all we did was go get sodas from the vending machine," jaehyo whines. "we were out for like, five seconds."

jiho looks back at his indecipherable notes again, then back at jaehyo, hair just as ruffled but tossed attractively around his big doe eyes. he sighs heavily.

"what do you wanna do?"

jaehyo perks up at those words, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinks in what is probably an attempt to be cute.

"it's a surprise," he smiles, eyes turning into crescent moons. "follow me."

and that's how they end up on the roof of their dorms, sprawled out lazily with the concrete of rooftop tickling at their skin through thin tshirts, basking in the honey notes of their favorite song as the sticky sweet syrup of the summer night air blankets them in a heavy silence, save for the sounds of rustling cellophane from the candy jaehyo brought with them.

jiho thinks they're out here to stargaze, but there's hardly a thing out there to see when the city nights are polluted with neon lights and factory smog.

jaehyo seems just as melancholy as jiho, letting out a long, smoky breath, which isn't really helping the star situation at all.

"hyung, you gotta quit doing that," jiho murmurs through the thick night air. "you're gonna get your dumb ass killed."

jaehyo chuckles quietly, sending a wave of affection rolling through jiho's body.

"i know, i know. just allow me this night, okay?" he responds, turning his head and looking jiho in the eye. 

jiho just sighs and snorts and fights his blush when he sees jaehyo's eyes crinkle into a smile then turn back to meet the stars above.

"it's nice up here, isn't it?" jaehyo asks quietly through a mouthful of sour patch kids, with paper crinkling and a small fire going out. jiho can hear the smile in his voice and the cigarette going out and it makes his heart race. it's nice with you here, he wants to say.

"yeah," is all he manages, shakily, looking at jaehyo while jaehyo looks up into the night.

they stare at the stars like there's nothing left in the world to do and he watches jaehyo's chocolate eyes smile in the glow of the moonlight, soft and kind and oh, he's in love.

jiho lets out a heavy breath that he didn't know he was holding, and the music comes to a finish. neither one of them bother to start it up again.

it's silent. there's no plastic crinkling, no strike of a match to relight a cigarette, not even a cicada. silence.

jiho looks back up into the sea of stars, feels himself swimming in that infinite darkness, and it's tranquil, calming.

"i love you," jiho whispers without thinking, the words falling off his tongue and fading into the night air.

there's a pause before jiho opens his mouth to let out a flustered apology, only to be interrupted.

"i know," jaehyo says, with a whimsical look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. he turns his head to look at jaehyo, loving eyes meeting wide ones. "i love you too, jiho. always have."

jiho looks at jaehyo, bewildered, unbelieving. jaehyo just laughs, moving his arm to pinch jiho's cheek, who squeezes his eyes shut out of embarrassment. he can feel jaehyo's hand cup his face and his hand is so warm and jiho is so in love.

"come on, don't give me that look!" jaehyo teases, sitting him and jiho up to fully engulf jiho's face in large hands.  
once the laughter dies down, jiho allows his eyes to slowly open, to be met with the sight of jaehyo's happy, round face plastered with a sticky sweet smile and jiho can feel himself blush if he wasn't already before and then he's leaning forward and their lips meet and oh--

jiho's hands embrace jaehyo's soft face and jaehyo's slip to jiho's waist and their lips move against each other and jaehyo tastes like smoke and sour artificial watermelon and jiho finds himself strangely addicted.

they break apart and jiho sees jaehyo absolutely glowing, radiating with this ethereal beauty he's never seen before and he is so, so in love.

he leans in for another taste and he decides this night, under smoggy seoul skies, jaehyo can be his stars, stars that shine only for him.


End file.
